fallout_gravel_pitfandomcom-20200216-history
Timothy Ashford
Timothy Roger Ashford is a wanderer, adventurer, former contractor for The Cause, and the king of Mercer Island. Born in a settlement in the ruins of San Francisco, he began travelling north after his family was slaughtered by Raiders, eventually ending up in the Royal Wasteland. He has a reputation for rarely taking off the white hockey mask he wears to hide his severe facial scarring; only a select handful of people have ever seen his face. In 2290, Timothy was drafted into Miller's Coalition, to combat the rogue assassin Shrike. Biography Early life Timothy was born into the Ashford family, a family that traces its roots back to a rich and influential Pre-War history. The family had survived the bombs in a shelter they had constructed for themselves, and became an important group in a settlement, Merceton, in the outskirts of the city shortly after they returned to the surface nearly two decades later. They remained here for the next two centuries, and Merceton turned into a prospering community. On the 23rd of February, 2261, Timothy was born. He proved to be a quirky and energetic lad, and he was naturally charismatic, which was helped by the fact that he was quite handsome. Life in Merceton treated him well, and he had a relatively good life, compared to the rest of the wasteland. This was turned upside down in 2282, however. Merceton's prosperity had made it a target for Raiders. Though the villagers usually had little trouble fending them off, this time they had brought something the people of the settlement could never have expected: siege engines. In the dark of night, Merceton was bombarded by explosive projectiles, destroying buildings and setting everythig ablaze. In the confusion and disarray, it took shortly before the inhabitants were massacred. Timothy himself was struck in the face by a chunk of rubble from an explosion, knocking him unconscious and disfiguring his face. It also proved to be a life-saving event, however, as it was because of this that the Raiders mistook him to be dead. Travels northward When Timothy came to, Merceton had been pillaged and its inhabitants, including his family, had been slaughtered, meaning that there was nothing left for him in the San Francisco region. After staying around the remains of the village shortly to patch up his injuries, he decided to begin travelling north along the Pacific coast. He soon came to find, however, that his facial scarring was so severe that it was scaring people off, so he started looking for a way to hide his face. He initially wore a cap and a scarf, but that was too warm for the area's climate, so he eventually found a piece of gear that would later end up being his signature feature: a white hockey mask. During his travels, he often stopped along the road to take on jobs that required an extra pair of hands or to help people in need. This earned him somewhat of a reputation, and people in bars and pubs were soon talking about "the lone man in the white mask who just passed through town". It was because of his many pit stops along the way, that it took him nearly three years before he reached the city that was once known as Astoria, Oregon. Personality and traits Despite the rather intimidating sight of his white hockey mask, Timothy is a kind-spirited and friendly type, eager to help out where necessary. Indeed, he wears the mask in order to avoid further scaring off others; his facial scarring is so severe that it repelled everyone he met during the first couple of days after the raid on Merceton, barring a couple of Ghouls. Yet he is a fairly charismatic person, frequently being the one to speak on behalf of the group of Outsiders he travels with. He takes a distinct liking to the classical suite Pictures at an Exhibition by Russian composer Modeste Mussorgsky, and can often be found humming the various movements of the piece. Equipment The most trademark feature of Timothy's apparel is his signature hockey mask, which has effectively become synonymous with his appearance. Furthermore, his attire includes a white shirt and grey suit trousers, along with a tactical kevlar vest and a pair of combat boots. Timothy's weapon of choice is a US paratrooper Markman Carbine. He supplements this with a 5.56mm revolver pistol, as well as a combat knife. Seeing as both of his guns are chambered for common 5.56x45mm calibre rounds, he does not have to worry about running out of ammunition for one of his weapons and can carry more bullets of the same type. Trivia * Merceton, Timothy's birthplace, is located by the bank of Lake Merced, San Francisco. The settlement's name is also derived from the lake. * Timothy was originally planned to be a Raider, based off of characters from the ''Payday ''game series, which is why he has a mask. However, his personality and background was entirely changed upon creation of the character card. * Timothy is from the same family as Roger Ashford; Roger's uncle Kenneth migrated to the United States in the 2040s, and he is Timothy's direct ancestor. This makes Timothy Roger's great-great-great-great-great-grandnephew. Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Fallout: Prophecy Category:Fallout: Crossing